Heaven is the face
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Rory and Logan struggle with coming to terms with Isaac's death. They receive an unexpected surprise in which is twins.PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE WElCOME.
1. Cry me a river

Scene: Rory's flashback

Date: 7-9-2007

Scene: The hospital Nicu

Situation: Isaac is dying

Rory(reaching out to touch Isaac who is sleeping in his incubator): Please don't die, my little buddy

Logan(crying, he asks the doctor): My son is dying, why is he dying?

Doctor: Isaac's body is giving out on him

Rory(crying): Why is that so?

Doctor: Isaac was born prematurely, therefore his heart can't take it anymore

Logan(emotional, he embraces Rory): Its time for us to say goodbye, Rory

Rory(sobbing, she reaches out again to touch Isaac who is still in his incubator): Goodbye, my baby angel

(With the permission of Rory and Logan, the doctor takes Isaac off of life support)

Scene: Reality

Date: 7-10-2007

Scene: Rory and Logan's house-The Nursery

Rory(crying, she starts taking down the decorations): We don't need these decorations anymore

Logan(hopeful): What if..

Rory(looking down at the ground): It is too late for second chances

Logan: We should leave the decorations up just in case we have another baby

Rory(hysterical, she yells): Our son just died and you are already thinking about replacing him. I am in mourning, does that mean anything to you?

Logan(choked up): I just thought..

Rory(still yelling): We have lost a life, does that mean anything to you?

Logan(pulling Rory into an embrace): Come over here, girlie, you need a hug

Rory(pushing Logan away from her): Please don't touch me, you are a stranger to me

Logan(wrapping his arms around Rory again): I will never let you go

Rory(sobbing, she fights Logan off her body): Please leave me alone

Logan(tightening his grip on Rory): I am here for you, Rory, its okay for you to cry

(Unable to contain her emotions, Rory allows to her broken heart to rest in Logan's arms)


	2. Homecoming

"Naked, I came from my mother's womb and naked shall I return there. The Lord gave and the Lord has taken away. Blessed be the name of the lord" a minister recited from the bible at Isaac's funeral four days later. His

depressing words make the loss of Isaac to be even more unbearable for the congregation. The world remains a blur for Rory who is broken beyond repair. Being motherless for Rory is like walking around the earth without having

her soul in her body. There is so much grief inside of Rory that she finds it hard to stand, therefore she clings onto Logan for dear life in order to keep herself balance. In the meantime, Rory looks up at the sky hoping to see

her little baby angel smilng down at her from heaven.


	3. Awkward

Scene: Logan's flashback

Date: 7-7-07

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Rory is giving birth to Isaac. She is only just six months pregnant at the time. Strangely, she goes into premature labor on her wedding day.

Rory(screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn(preparing to catch the baby): You need to push, Rory, you will be in less pain after the baby is born

Rory(doubtful): Its too early, I am not ready. I can't do this, I am only six months pregnant.

Obgyn: Rory, babies come whenever they want to. Your baby is going to be born today whether you are ready for him or not. Don't worry, Rory, you will do fine.

Rory(having another contraction, she screams as she starts pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Logan(emotional, he squeezes Rory's hand): You can do this, I have faith in you

Rory(crying out in pain): OH God, it hurts so much, please make it stop. I feel as if my insides are being torn out of me. If I faint or whatever, just make sure the baby has a chance to live.

Logan(encouraging Rory): Don't worry, Rory, your ordeal will soon be over. We will have this baby and everything will be alright.

Obgyn(to Rory): All that I need from you is one more big push and the baby will be out of you.

(Obediently, an emotional and tired Rory pushes one more time and a very sick premature baby boy comes out of her. Isaac is immediately taken to the Nicu before Rory has a chance to hold him)

Logan(embracing Rory): Congratulations, Rory, you did it. I am so very proud of you.

Rory(panicky, she is full of questions): Where is my son? Is everything alright with him?

Obgyn: Isaac was taken to the nicu because he is very sick

Rory(overcome with guilt, she feels the need to apologize to Logan): I am sorry for ruining our wedding day

Logan(removing a strand of hair away from Rory's face): It is not your fault no matter what. You and the baby are the ones who matter more right now.

Rory(kissing Logan): I love you

Logan(walking out of the room): I am going to check on Isaac in the nicu

Scene: Reality

Date: 7-7-2008-one year later

Scene: The cemetery-Isaac's grave site

Situation: It is Isaac's first birthday

Logan(emotional, he reads the inscription on the tombstone): Here lies a dearly beloved angel, Isaac Chance Huntzberger. He was born on 7-7-07 and died 7-9-07.

Rory(becoming sad at the thought of Isaac): OH please stop it, Logan, you are making me want to cry

Logan: Today is suppose to be his first birthday

Rory(sobbing): I know, it just feels so awkward

Logan(pulling Rory close to his body): Isaac is having a birthday party in heaven today. He will continue to live on through our memories in the mean time.

Rory(placing a I heart you teddy bear down beside the tombstone): Happy birthday, my baby angel, I love you

Logan: Lately, I have been experiencing symptoms of baby fever. I feel it is about time for us to start trying to have another baby.

Rory(smiling, she places Logan's hand on her growing baby bump): I am pregnant

Logan(kissing Rory): I love you

Rory(smiling, she continues to glow): I love you too


	4. Nirvana

Date: 3-14-2009

Situation: Logan and Rory are having twins

Scene 1: Logan and Rory in the car on their way to the hospital

Rory : Please hurry Logan my waters just broke!

Logan : Oh my, don't worry Rory we're nearly there just breathe.. hold my  
>hand..<p>

Rory : Don't touch me you're the reason i'm in this pain

(Rory's hormones are making her crazy Logan just smirks and sympathizes as he continues  
>driving)<p>

Logan : I can see the entrance to the hospital sweeheart, nearly there

Rory : yeah (Rory struggles as another contraction hits her )

Logan : I love you ..so much

Rory : I love you too, sorry I snapped at you since I started

Logan smirks again : It's okay I wish I could take the pain away,

(Logan kisses Rory's head before they get out the car )

In the Hospital room ..

Rory : Oh god this hurts (Sarah says sitting in her bed in a gown)

Logan : You're going to be a mommy again and I can't wait to be a dad again

(Logan says holding Rory's hand trying to get her mind off the pain)

(After three more painful hours Rory is finally ready and starts pushing and  
>shortly after a baby's cry fills the room)<p>

Doctor : Congratulations Mr and Mrs Huntzberger you have a healthy baby girl

Logan: She's so beautiful, Rory ( Logan has tears in his eyes )

Rory: thank you so much for giving me a beautiful baby girl

(All of a sudden Rory feels the urge to push again)

Logan : what's going on doctor?

Doctor : That's just the other baby ready to make an entrance ( he smiles )

Rory : what?

(Amused, the doctor looks at them both)

Doctor: " You knew it was twins, right? "

Logan : what? no we...did'nt..

(feeling a little guilty, Logan accepts this revelation and just assures Rory by holding her hand)

Logan: This is wonderful Rory, I am still a little stunned and yet happy

(Five minutes later, Rory gives birth to a baby boy)

Logan smiles : What shall we name our twins ?

Rory : I like the name of Jeremiah Timothy Huntzberger for our son

Logan : that's nice, I love the name Grace Diamond Huntzberger for our daughter

Rory : Perfect it's suits her (still crying)

Logan(kissing Rory): I love you 


	5. Good news

Logan's Point of view

Traffic lights,

commercial breaks

catch me off guard.

I stop in my tracks to

smell the roses and to

forget about my losses.

I have come home to

breathe again. I look

at life in a whole new

different way through

learning to say thank you

and I love you. Trust is

earned over long periods of

time, but being kind and respectful

makes it more easier to have an

open heart. Life is funny, sunny

with a chance of good news and I

know why the angels dance. Just Like

a bunny, I hop with glee in my footstep

and take a leap of faith into the great unknown.

This brief intermission, divine intervention turns

my life around before I can abandon the magic that lies

within me and do something really tragic. This celestial

majesty, city of angels makes Jesus' love to come alive

for me and give me the strength to survive through

anything. Living on through my memories, Jesus, please

come and deliver me from my enemies. I might be an

underachiever, but I am a true believer in miracles and

second chances. Emerging two worlds into one, the school

of hope and the school of hard knocks, shadows echo across

time. Drifting from place to place, heart to heart is a waste of

time for me because I have less breathing space. Constantly

smiling, I live up to my name in which means joy. I revive

the dead lost souls who surround me daily with good news.


	6. Endurance

Rory's point of view

A never ending crisis,

experiencing constant

labor pains shines a light

on girl power. Giving birth,

this woman's work is definitely

indeed a labor of love. To live

and withstand, to understand

the sacredness of human life

makes the simple small fragile

things of life to be worth enjoying

every day. Sometimes being alive

can hurt nearly as much as having

back pain, but it does not mean the

rain will last forever. The endurance

of hope is a dance that mankind should

take a chance on daily. Having hope and

faith requires to have a spirit of perseverance

and to dwell in God's presence even when going

through hard times. Just because we differ from

each other, it does not mean we should take way each

other's right to be alive and respected. Since we all are

God's children and we were created in his image, everyone

has a right to life.


	7. Smile

Logan's point of view

Lately, I have been feeling blue

and I don't have a clue about

what I am going to do with my

life. Sometimes I forget to count

my blessings and have a positive

attitude. I know gratitude is long over

due like a baby who refuses to come

into the world. All of a sudden, out of

the blue, a funny thought pops into my

mind and sticks to me like glue. I laugh

so much that I actually start crying and

trying to see beyond my circumstances.

Life is too short for me to abort my dreams

and happy funny memories. I smile because

God has blessed me with a wife and children

in which always give me a reason to be happy.


	8. Awaken To Change

Rory's p.o.v

Change catches me off guard

Rescue me, sweet remedy

Undying is this depressing feeling of uncertainty

Show me how to live, liberty and serenity

Holding back tears, I am content with whatever

All the small things I do matter to you

Keep me in your heart for a while because I love your smile

Echoes of what could've should've would've been endure the test of time

Nevertheless God is not done with us yet


	9. Heaven is the face

Song: Heaven is the face by Steven Curtis Chapman

Heaven is the face of a little girl with dark brown eyes that disappear when she smiles heaven is the place where she calls my name says daddy please come play with me for a while

Rory: Halfway gone, uncertainty. Season of change and goodbye, hollow delicate bittersweet solemn Autumn. Unavoidable impending birth, Genesis. Obvious broken state of the union, one phone call too late, one less open door of communication. Dying slowly, today becomes a passing memory. Back at square one, whatever will history say about us? You bid farewell, but I promise we shall see each other again. Even if fate intervenes, I will always remember you.

God I know its all of this and so much more but God you know that this is what I'm aching for God you know I just can't see beyond the door

Logan: You are a beautiful creature with a fragile heart. I wonder whatever happens to your smile behind closed doors? Out of sight, out of mind, you are the wind. You are slipping through my hands. Your brain is a slow moving train. At the end of your rope, you taste the rain. You are in such a haste to waste away. Sad, you have lost all hope and want to escape really bad. Time reveals your true colors. Whichever part of you will win this twisted game? You sway back and forth like a willow tree. You breathe and everybody knows your name. Fame is not enough to keep you alive. Why can't everything stay the same? Why can't you ever be truly free? Your soul crawls out of your skin. I can't spin you around one more last time because you are a ghost. I stare out of the window hoping to see your shadow. You transform into a robin before my eyes. Jesus carries you to places that I will never visit. Flying solo, you say hello to the angels. Where is your purple heart, your halo? Where is your yellow safety blanket, your best friend? Your afterglow, yesterday's ashes, what could've should've would've been.

So right now heaven is the sound of her breathing deep lying on my chest falling fast asleep while I sing and heaven is the weight of her in my arms being there to keep her safe from harm while she dreams

Rory: Quietly, you passed me by. Unavoidable, fate captured your heart before I could build a bridge of communication. I miss you and so does everyone else. Even in death, your legacy lives on. Time proves just how strong you really were in your faith. One day you will experience a resurrection. Under the ground, you now rest in peace. Come and chase after me, shadows. Halfway empty, will I be the next one to go up with the angels? All I ever needed was relief instead of grief. I believe we will see each other again so please don't say goodbye. Remember me and hold onto our memories forever.

God I know its all of this and so much more but God you know that this is what I'm longing for God you know I just can't see beyond the door

Logan: Farewell, beautiful fields of gold. Angel of death, please turn off all the lights. Disenchanted unsung hero, fly away from this place known as earth. Elsewhere needs you more than me, child angel. Candle in the wind, goodnight and goodbye forever. A light gone too soon, an epic self destructive tragedy. Dawn of an unborn life, a short-lived romantic comedy. Everlasting darkness covers the land until the hand of time can move again. A dying dreamer wears a crown of thorns. This cross of love is too much to bear. Hope builds a castle in the sky during this time of great loss.

But in my minds eye I can see a place where your glory fills every empty space all the cancer is gone every mouth is fed and there's no one left in the orphans bed every lonely heart finds their one true love and there's nomore goodbye and nomore not enough and there's nomore enemy

Rory: A special rare occurrence, your possible great potential. An unfathomable concept, your unfinished lifework. A fading memory, your brief existence was a story that ended with a huge cliffhanger. Vanishing dreams, echoes of what could've should've would've been. You were as sweet as apple pie. Loosely knit together, the tie that connected us came undone too easily and quickly. Born to die, your body was worn out like paper. The thorn in your side never disappeared. Born to die, you were torn away from me too soon. Somewhere over the moon, you now rest in peace.

Heaven is a sweet maple syrup kiss and a thousand other little things I miss with her gone heaven is the place where she takes my hand and leads me to you and we both run into your arms

Logan: Changes are on the horizon for us. Hanging, holding onto you, I won't give up hope. A great spiritual awakening revives me inside. Now or tomorrow, you will crossover to the other side. Ghost from elsewhere, a lost love, a lonely white dove goes on unheard. Even if I have sorrow, joy still exists. Llfe is a circus, where is Jesus in all of this hot mess? Off to see the world, there you go again. Slowly, you begin to fade away. The Lord carries you home in his arms. Only time knows what will become of me. Raindrops shower the earth in your absence and yet I celebrate your life. I am able to endure many circumstances with the help of the Lord. Even if the day ends, there will always be gratitude in my heart. Still struggling, this shakable faith of mine longs for a resolution.

OH, God I know its so much more than I can dream its far beyond anything I can conceive so God you know I'm trusting you until I see heaven in the face of my little girl heaven in the face of my little girl


End file.
